Computing devices may include graphics processing units (GPUs) to render a frame to a frame buffer for display. Display panels can then receive the frame from the frame buffer and display the frames.
In some examples, page flipping may be used to send buffered frames to a display device. For example, video pointers may be used to indicate the location of a frame buffer to receive video rendering in a video memory and the location of an active display memory to send to the display. A video pointer may be an address in video memory. In some examples, when a frame buffer is ready to be displayed, the video pointers may be flipped. For example, an active display pointer may be switched to the frame buffer so that the display can receive and display the frame from the back buffer during the next refresh. The back buffer pointer may also be switched to the active display memory so that the active display memory can be overwritten and used as a new frame buffer. Thus, the previous frame buffer may now be the active display memory, and the previous active display memory may be the frame buffer to receive the next frame to be displayed.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.